


daughter-in-law.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Since his parents hadn't been able to have a daughter, Ben was going to give them the best daughter-in-law in the world.or:  Ben's searching for the right woman so he can give his parents a daughter-in-law.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	daughter-in-law.

**Author's Note:**

> day 39, drabble 39.
> 
> Prompt 039 - daughter.

Since his parents hadn't been able to have a daughter, Ben was going to give them the best daughter-in-law in the world. He never found the right one until he walked into a coffee shop and ran straight into a woman. Her coffee went down the front of his shirt, and her rambling apologies while she dabbed at it with a napkin made him smile. He said she could make it up to him by having dinner with him, feeling like a dick once he'd said it. But she just smiled and introduced herself as Rey. 

He finally found her.


End file.
